After cavity molding packaging of semiconductor devices, the semiconductor devices must be transported to undergo quality and performance checks and tests and to be prepared for shipping. Semiconductor devices are typically transported via handling tubes. Often, semiconductor devices are damaged during transport in the handling tube.
A source for damage caused to the semiconductor devices during transport is that conventional semiconductor devices, in particular leadless semiconductor devices such as quad flatpack package (QFP), typically have protruding portions that extend from the semiconductor device package. Examples of such a protruding portion include tie bars of the leadframe which extend through and protrude from the semiconductor device resin packaging material of the semiconductor device. The semiconductor device may have more than one protruding portion that may protrude from more than one side of the semiconductor device.
The protruding portions of a semiconductor device may knock and chip the adjacent semiconductor device in the handling tube. For example semiconductor device units may piggy back and cause units to jam in the handling tube. The protruding tie bar of each semiconductor device may chip the side wall of the adjacent semiconductor device. Accordingly, productivity and quality of singulation and testing (MSP) of conventional semiconductor devices has been hampered. For example, side wall chipping defects obtained during transport may make an otherwise finished and faultless semiconductor device defective.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome or at lease alleviate the above problems associated with conventional semiconductor devices.